Deadlink
At the time I was involved in a Myth Hunting group. The group had this one game back in 2015, it was a park. This park had many people coming and going, so I decided to join the game. Once in this park I saw the Player list, it had this odd name; Vence. Seems like they joined a while ago. When I went to check on this player's account I heard a strange noise coming from the game client, I went to the tab and what I saw was terrible. Vence was torturing many other Robloxians, I asked him "Why are you doing this?". He responded with blood red '' chat, " '''Deadlink' sent me." I immediately left, hoping he wouldn't remember my name. The next day I logged onto my computer hoping I wasn't "hacked". Well, it turns out I was. My character was recolored completely black with a Simple suit t-shirt. After this I went to make a new account, I remembered something about the player saying "Deadlink" So I looked it up in The Groups page. I see Only that a few people are in it, all under the role "Worshipper" Listed out First to last. Vence, Eno, and the newest member; 1ock3d. From now on, I will stay away from that game. The picture in the bottom right is from playing Place Roulette. I just got teleported here and this was all it was. When I first got in the game, it said it was called DLR. I researched the group and found out the description says "Deadlink Rise", which might mean Dead Link Rise (DLR) The end... Or is it? Maybe they will come again in 2030, who knows? ... This is Deadlink. The REAL Deadlink. Everything that's above this is not true. You guys in the comments are right, that was some made up story made by 2 people, one of which we know and the other we don't. You can debunk what you want up there. because it just isn't true. While Renotekk and Doomsday did not make Deadlink up, they took our name and did this with it. That is our game there. These are our outfits, that is correct. But we are not actually like this. Deadlink is a group owned by CANTKILLME1111 and co-founded by Jaacket. I am one of the highest ranks in the database. I am here to tell you the truth. I cannot reveal who I am though, I would get exiled and put on their "hitlist" or something like that. I can't say much. They're trying to talk to me. However, I can still say some things. Vence isn't real. 1ock3d is actually a new member, but he's a cool guy. Eno doesn't own the username Eno, but he's still a person. Renotekk broke us. He took our group. He took the co-founder's account. We fought against him, and we got Jaacket back, but now we don't use the group. unless he gives it back. I wish I weren't telling the truth here. At this point, we've become too corrupt. They won't find out about this. I can't say any more. I had to delete the rest of the story, (I wrote it, I didn't just delete some random person's story) because apparently some people I don't want to see this saw it.